Okonogi Tetsurou
Okonogi Tetsurou, also known as just Okonogi, is a villain from the When they Cry franchise, appearing in both Higurashi no Naku Koro ni and its successor, Umineko no Naku Koro ni. He is the leader of the Yamainu employed by Tokyo. He is voiced by Jurota Kosugi in the anime and Ken Narita in the games. Higurashi no Naku Koro ni In Higurashi, he is employed to help Miyo Takano cover up her research on the Hinamizawa Syndrome at first. At the end of Matsuribayashi-hen, he betrays her and willingly surrenders to the Banken after the rest of the Yamainu are defeated by the protagonists and their friends and surrender to them. Umineko no Naku Koro ni Okonogi later appears in Umineko as an older version of himself, under the full name "Okonogi Tetsurou", wheras in Higurashi he was just called "Okonogi". He is the president of a company that has ties to Rudolf and Hideyoshi Ushiromiya's companies. In Alliance of the Golden Witch, he tells Ange Ushiromiya that her hatred for Eva Ushiromiya prevents her from fully understanding what happened on Rokkenjima, because he explains that, "Without love, it cannot be seen". He ultimately proves to be her ally in the end when he allows her to escape as the Sumadera attempt to capture her and arranges for Juuza Amakusa to act as her bodyguard. Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira Okonogi also makes an appearance in Ayakashisenshi-hen (Higurashi Kira Episode 2) as one of the four generals of the secret magic society, Tokyo Magika, alongside Nomura, Takano, and Teppei Hojo. He and the other generals attempted to break into the Furude Shrine's storage and steal magic power generated by the malice contained within the torture devices put away there that grew over time, and destroyed the storage in an explosion that scattered the devices everywhere and transformed them into Ritual Tool Devils despite Oyashiro Rika's attempts to stop them. He is later seen conversing with Nomura and Teppei about the news they got of Takano's defeat. Okonogi states with a smile that Takano was just the weakest of the four generals and plans to move out the Wild Dog unit. The three raise their hands in declaration that they would definitely make plans and try many times to defeat Oyashiro Rika. Personality Okonogi is a clever and cunning man who is able to quickly think through a complicted situation. Considering how the Yamainu led by him were able to cover up a series of incidents (among them the kidnapping of the Prime Minister's grandson, the dam manager's death, Satoko's parents' falling incident, etc.) that may have uncovered the true nature of the Irie Institution, Okonogi's ability to think through these situations is unmatched. He is also easily corrupted by money, as shown by Takano having been able to bribe him with the creation of the Great Hinamizawa Disaster. However, he is under the true control of Nomura, as shown in Matsuribayashi-hen. He is, of course, willing to accept defeat in fair battle scenarios, but is nevertheless prone to jealousy when overestimating himself against those who are better than him (especially against that "karate guy", Mamoru Akasaka, whom he personally wants revenge against for his defeat in the Sonozaki Manor). Involvement Okonogi has been involved in leading the Yamainu for 10 years. He was trained in combat for the Japanese Self-Defense Forces and is under their command, although he was placed in command of the Yamainu instead of the Banken due to his calculating and cautious nature despite being skilled in combat. He is referred to by his codename "Ootori 1" by the also-codenamed Yamainu. Onikakushi-hen hints that Keiichi Maebara wrote information on the suspicious activity of the Yamainu and Okonogi ordered them to remove the section of his letter detailing such events. Kyosuke Irie, having control of the Yamainu due to Takano's apparent "death", asked them to keep a close eye on Keiichi, later contributing to his paranoia in later days and resulting in the GHD occurring with no problem. Himatsubushi-hen reveals that Okonogi was involved in the kidnapping of the Prime Minister's grandson, Toshiki Inukai. He first encountered Akasaka and Kuraudo Oishi here as they successfully took back his hostage. Even when Toshiki successfully recovered, the dam project was still cancelled due to pressure put on the Prime Minister from elsewhere. He later sends the Yamainu out to find Rena Ryuuguu when she goes L5 in Tsumihoroboshi-hen, which may be because she is an example of a terminal patient or perhaps she might accidentally reveal the presence of the Yamainu. Minagoroshi-hen reveals that Okonogi was bribed to assist with using Takano's Document #34 to destroy all of Hinamizawa and prove her grandfather's research as a fact. After Takano's "death", he sets up a plan to frame Irie as the real mastermind behind Takano and Tomitake's murders, which is received successfully thus leading to another successful occurring of the GHD. Most of Okonogi's persona is revealed when actively working in Matsuribayashi-hen. In the manga, he and his men were shown to be involved in the murder of Rika Furude's mother - particularly her capture. Up until June 1983, he stayed out of the line of action until the day before the day of the Wataganashi Festival, showing that he was in charge of all commanding operations regarding the capture of Jirou Tomitake, Rika, and Irie. Interesting to note is that he recalled facing off against Akasaka in the kidnapping case five years ago and was glad to see that he had been training vigorously ever since then. During the protagonists' battle with Tokyo, Okonogi has become visibly irritated with the Yamainu's incompetence in the battle situations, seeing as how the team was not professionally trained in combat like he would've preferred. He had overestimated their ability to handle themselves in guerra warfare-like situations and subsequently suffered many losses followed ultimately by defeat by surrendering to the Banken. For the whole time, however, he maintained his connections with Nomura, and by the time he was ready to surrender, he was ready to shoot Takano in order to have their preparations go smoothly. After surrendering, he left it up to Takano to commit suicide by shooting herself, while minding that he was "going too easy on her". Trivia *Okonogi has a special scorning of the Martial Arts, particularly because they in his words are all "structured". To clarify, he descirbed them by saying, "This is how you punch in Judo. This is how you kick in Karate." *In Himatsuburi-hen, he was one of the kidnappers of the Construction Minister's grandson in Showa 53 (1978), which wasn't present in the anime adaption of Higurashi. *He is one of the few villains in Higurashi not to be killed at all over the course of the story, the others being Miyo Takano and Nomura. He was also not killed at all in Umineko. *In Higurashi, he is known as just "Okonogi". He is known by his full name in Umineko as his older self. Navigation Category:Umineko Villains Category:Male Category:Military Category:Businessmen Category:Liars Category:Vengeful Category:Kidnapper Category:Successful Category:Murderer Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Terrorists Category:Mature Category:Imprisoned Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Neutral Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Honorable Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Leader Category:Martial Artists